Impact
by DarkBlue Patronus
Summary: Tessa Gray walks alone, having lost both Jem and Will, she has nothing left to live for. Immortality is a curse. Could one last impact end her eternal suffering?
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

Tessa trudged through the glittering snow, her shoes soaked through, a mixture of water and ice squelching between her toes. The roads a perfect sheet of ice, the pavements, an untouched piece of paper, her footprints ink spilling across the page.

Light snow littered the air, drifting downwards, settling in her hair, making her wish she had worn a hat. She had been walking for hours now, the need to get away from the bustle of friends and family, and everyday life was overwhelming. So she took to roaming the streets; dusk had always been her favorite time of day, even as a girl she had preferred to stay up late, sitting outside, or by the large lead window on the staircase in her Grandmothers house. Evening light is far more gentle, less menacing than the bright glare of dawn sunlight. Even the streetlight appeared soft, blurred by the flurry of snowflakes.

The streets were dead. Everyone inside tucked up under a blanket in front of a blazing fire, their cars stationary, blending into the white surroundings; snow dunes, on the edge of the curb. All evening Tessa had not seen any sign of life outside the curtain drawn windows; no cars braving the streets, and no other sign of civilization. It was as if she were the only person left in the world, haunting the walkways with her heavy navy blue coat, peacefully wondering through a white wonderland.

On either side of the street, beautiful white houses towered at equal heights, the fresh layer of snow giving the houses a yellowing complexion against the virginal white ice. Tessa could make out shadows of figures behind the curtains, but turns her head away, not wanting to invade their privacy, isolating herself from them. Tessa turned left onto a small alleyway lined with wooden 6 foot paneled fencing with over hanging trees, creating a canopy from the snow, falling faster now than it was when she had set out. Tessa stepped out at the end of the alley onto a narrow country lane. It was hardly ever used by cars, but normally a bridal way for the few horse riders in this part of the city. It was a familiar place. But so different in the snow. She could no longer see where the road ended and the grassy banks began, its unfamiliarity appearing uncanny, but she proceeded. Pulling her Ipod from her brown leather satchel that was clutched to her side, she began walking. The buds placed firmly in her ears, her music on shuffle. Ben Howards 'Old Pine' lulling her footsteps. Tessa closed her eyes, shutting off her senses, allowing only memory to lead her through the road, her unsteady feet slipping on the ice, but her eyes staying firmly closed, cold salty tears sliding down her numb cheeks. A silent sob escaped her lips and her footing slipped from beneath her. She threw open her eyes to catch herself, seeing bright light. Her knees stinging with the impact of ice she twisted to face the light. Two glaring spotlights hurtled towards her neither slowing or showing any side of having noticed her crouched in the road. Impact.


	2. Chapter 2 - Found

Tire tracks were the only remaining evidence of other human life. That, and the lifeless body of Tessa Gray. Still and unmoving, her dark brown hair sprawled over the snow, stained red with blood. She laid awkwardly, her left arm bent behind her back, her legs at unnatural angles, drowning in a pool of carmine red, her face tilted upwards.

Unconscious.

Soft footsteps approached her. Hesitant. Quickening as they drew nearer, noticing the only sign of life, a slow rising and falling chest. A gasp.

A slender girl with long blonde hair pulled into a haphazard ponytail violently punched three digits into her mobile phone and lifted it to her ear. 'Hello?' Her sweet voice, trembling slightly as she gave the name of the street, and their whereabouts to the masked voice on the other end of the phone.

She hung up. And pulled her burgundy scarf from around her neck, dampening it with snow, and gently dabbing the wound on Tessa's head. A shrill sound echoed around them; her phone. She answered 'Hello?' She said again.

'Hello. Am I speaking to Lauren?'

'Yes… how can I help?' Her tentative voice uncertain of what was to come next.

'I am afraid to inform you, that the emergency services cannot operate in this weather. Is there any chance you could contact a local doctor? Or a paramedic in the area?'

Laurens face tightened in frustration 'Fuck.' She hissed. 'Look. Cant you do your job and find someone in this area to help her!? I have no idea how badly she's hurt! She may have broken her spine. I can't risk leaving her here!' Rage began to boil in the pit of her stomach.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, then the calm woman's voice came again, 'madam, I am afraid we are trying our best. I know the situation at hand is not a convenient on-'

'CONVENIENT?! Are you kidding me!' She yelled. Then glanced down at Tessa's lifeless body and lowered her voice, for _her_ sake. 'Forget it. I'll find my own bloody help. But if this innocent girl dies, I am holding you fully responsible! Is that clear!?' Lauren hung up. Standing, she pulled her coat off, and tried to cover Tessa's body with it, a feeble attempt at keeping her warm.

She span around in frustration and kicked the snow. She had always had a temper on her. As a child she would constantly be in trouble for shouting at the slightest tease. Tearing her hands through her damp locks, she turned to look back at Tessa. Now was not the time to freak out and get angry with the anonymous woman on the phone. She had to help this girl. And leaving her here, lying in the snow would not help anyone.

Lauren stooped onto her knees, and slid her hands beneath Tessa's back, gently lifting her into her arms. She had never been particularly strong, but adrenaline was kicking in. With little ease she hoisted Tessa up and straightened her back and began the walk down the hill. With as little movements as necessary she found her way to the bottom, sliding slightly on the icy road, from the tire tracks that had been left from the hit and run.

Cold sweat trickled down her back. Her breath coming in shallow puffs of smoke; Lauren pushed her self into the alleyway. Almost there. Her knees aching from the extra weight, threatening to give way and the persistent snow, soaking her white v-neck t-shirt, Lauren finally collapsed against the garden gate shoving it open with her hip. The gate groaned reluctantly against the snow. She shoved it again, and marched through. Ascending the steps she threw her shoulder into the door, sending a loud crash through the large hallway on the other side. She waited momentarily. Nothing. Her eyes stinging from the cold, she pulled back her foot, and kicked the door with the little strength she had left, again and again, until she heard footsteps running. The door was thrown open, and Lauren fell into the hallway. 'Lauren!' Her father caught her, putting her back on balance, then looked to the body in her arms. 'What on earth happened?!' He reached down to take the girl from her arms, but she pulled away, pushing past her father, her footsteps falling over one another, she found her way to the kitchen. Shoving the remaining dishes on the breakfast bar onto the floor, she carefully lay Tessa down. The china smashed, littering the floor with small shards and splinters. Her father, Shaun, followed close behind her, 'Lauren? What happened? Who is this girl? Where did you find her? You're covered in blood! Have you dialed 999? What are we suppo-'

'Dad. Shut up. Please.' Lauren said, exasperated. 'If you want to help, call Mark. The ambulances can't get out in these weather conditions, I've already tried!' Busying herself with getting the girls coat off, her father went out of the room and dialed a number.


	3. Chapter 3 - Identity

For the first time, Lauren had a good view of the girls face. Very pretty, chiseled cheeks bones and full pink lips, her face half obscure, with blood.

Ignoring her wet clothes, she went to the sink and warmed the hot tap, yanking a tea towel from a drawer she set about cleaning her up. Lauren pushed her hair back off her face and neck. A beautiful jade pendant lay about the girls' throat, complimenting her skin complexion perfectly. Lauren ran her fingertips over it lightly, admiring the beautiful green stone. Snapping back to reality as her fingers came away from the girls throat, stained red with blood.

After five minutes of warm water and gentle scrubbing the girls face was blood free. Lauren stepped back, tilting her head to the side she looked at the girl, full with pity and sorrow. If it weren't for her rugged breathing and violent bruising appearing around the girls face, she could just be peacefully sleeping. But Lauren knew better than that. It was evident that she was in an unstable position, and the likelihood that she would recover fully was slim. She was no doctor, but neither was she stupid.

Having cleaned her up and taken off the girls' coat, Lauren noticed a satchel fallen on the floor. Small brown, leather, and very worn with buckle clasps. She placed it on the table, and rummaged through, trying to find anything that might help identify the girl. A variety of strange objects where in her bag – not the sort of things you would expect to find in a girls bag, no purse, no makeup; not even lipstick! But an old handkerchief, embroidered with small lilac flowers. _I thought only old people used these? Maybe it's a fashion thing? _Thought Lauren, tossing it aside.

A small knitted duck, that looked as if it where about two hundred years old and a brown leather diary, the old fashioned kind, with a bound belt, and metal key hole. But no key. Lauren rummaged around in the empty satchel, and found a small zipped pocket. Hope building inside her she reached into the pocket, and pulled out a small plastic card. Disappointment filled her. There was no sign of a key. Lauren perched on the edge of the table and turned the card over in her hand. Result. A bank card. Lauren squinted at the raised lettering on the front. _Miss Theresa Gray._


	4. Chapter 4 - At Long Last

CHAPTER FOUR – AT LONG LAST

Within the space of five minutes the room was full with noise and movement. Anyone who had even the slightest qualification in paramedics was at present. Weather it be a degree in biology, or a certified lifeguard at the local swimming baths. They where all crowded into Laurens kitchen. Each giving their own, and not to mention very negative opinions on Tessa's condition. Shaun had contacted absolutely everyone he could think of, which was probably a good place to start, but narrowing it down to maybe two or three could have been helpful. Lauren was constantly trying to remind everyone that there was an unconscious girl lying on the breakfast bar. One who had been hit by a car and was in a strange location, surrounded by _strangers_. But no body seemed to care. The excitement was all too much. Lauren pulled a stool out from beneath the table and stood on it.

'SHUT UP!' She yelled. The crowd all turned to face her, some in astonishment, and others rolling their eyes. Her outburst had finally captured their attention. 'Right, those of you who are capable of running a check up. Stay. Those of you who don't. Please, make your way through to the living room, or leave. Which ever suits you. Thank yo-'

At that moment the kitchen door opened and in sauntered Marcus.

'Ahh. Lauren. So lovely to see you.' He drawled, eyeing her carefully. His thick American accent heavy, even though he said very little.

Lauren scrambled off the stool, the attention on Marcus. 'What a gathering we have hear! If I could ask you all to step into the hallway while I take a look at the situation; that would be marvelous. I'm sure someone can bring you all some tea.'

At that, everyone bustled through the door. 'Not you.' Said Marcus, holding out his arm to stop Lauren. She looked up at him. His black hair falling into his face, his beautiful tanned skin, and his eyes. The most captivating feature of all.

'So? Where is this girl I am to examine?' He smiled.

Lauren turned to face the breakfast bar. 'There.' She pointed. 'I found her up on the hill, covered in blood. I have no idea how long she was there, there was tire tracks so I assumed she was hit by a – ' Marcus cut her off. He was staring at Tessa's body in disbelief. Lauren glanced at him, 'I went through her belonging's, I tried to identify her – '

'That will be all Lauren.

She tilted her face to look at him. He was walking away from her, rolling up the sleeves of his white studded shirt.

Her dismissal.

She turned away, back towards the door, turned the handle, looked back over her shoulder. And walked into the hallway.

Hearing the door close Marcus glanced over his shoulder. Leaning on the breakfast bar he stared back at the girls' motionless body. He pushed a dark strand of hair back from her face and whispered, 'Hello Tess.'

At this Tessa rolled her head sideways, her eyelids flickering. 'Magnus?' She breathed.

He laughed 'Long time no see Miss Gray. A very long time indeed.'


	5. Chapter 5 - Release Me

'Magnus?!' Tessa whispered again, lifting her head slightly to get a better look at him. 'Why are there two of you?' She uttered, her vision blurring. A warm hand gently pushed her head back towards the make shift pillow.

'Shhh Tess.' Magnus soothed. His fingertips lingering on her cheek, 'What have you done to yourself?' He whispered. His fingers glowing with blue sparks, until Tessa closed her fingers around his hand, squeezing lightly.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, catlike, there beauty always surprised her. 'Please Magnus. No more.' He looked at her quizzically, his face softened. 'Don't make me go on like this. I hurt. Every day I go through endless hell. Watching those I love creep towards death, while I stay the same. Unchanging. I have nothing more to live for. Please. Just let me go.' Her fingers loosened and fell back to her side. Every inch of her body aching, weighed down with incredible sadness.

Magus bowed his head. His slender figure tense. He raised his eyes to look at her. 'Tess. You know this isn't what they would want.' He watched her, waiting for her to react. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes. Her breath rattled in and out again, before she opened her eyes. Glazed with a fresh layer of tears, she averted eyes.

'I know.' Was all she could manage.

For a while she lay there, embracing the pain, both emotionally and physically. Before continuing, 'But they are not here anymore. Are they?' She looked to her old friend, helplessly. Her head rolled back, facing the ceiling once more. 'No more. No more pain, no more loss. I can not live alone any longer.'

At that moment the kitchen door opened. Magnus twisted his body to face the intruder.

'What the bloody hell is goi-' A tall muscular boy stood on the threshold in only a towel, covering him from the waist down. Shock covered his face. 'Oh um. Mark! What are you doing here? Does Dad know you're here? Or did you let yourself in again?' He asked. Appearing to be completely unfazed at the fact that he was half naked. He lent against the doorframe, then instantly stood straight upright. 'What the bloody hell?!' Magnus followed his gaze, falling on Tessa.

'Ah, about that, this young lady was hit by a car. I am here to examine her. Everything is on lockdown, due to the weather. As I'm sure you can imagine.' He replied.

Tessa turned her head. Charlie was gazing at her intensely, his dark brown eyes resting on her face, his lips slightly parted, as if in awe.

Tessa's vision began to settle on his face, the edges blurred, but the clarification of his handsome features stood out against everything else. His wet hair, hanging loosely around his eyes, dripping against the white kitchen tiles.

Magnus cleared his throat.

'Charlie if you don't mind, could you please step into the hallway. And put on some clothes for Christ sake boy.' Magnus retorted. Turning away whispering 'you're eye candy as it is, let alone naked.' He smiled to himself.

Charlie once again looked unbothered. 'Yeah sure. Sorry Mark, I know your busy but could I just grab a glass of orange jui-'

'OUT' Magus bellowed.

Charlie chuckled fondly, raising his hands. Backing up out of the door. 'Jeeesh Coach! You don't need to shout! You frightened the pants off me!'

'You weren't wearing pants when you walked in!' Magnus stated incredulously.

Charlie's low laugh lingered, as Tessa listened to his footsteps fainting down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6 - Everybody Hurts

CHAPTER 6 –

'Coach? Mark?' Tessa smirked slightly, 'What on earth are you doing Magu-Marcus?' She winked, her eye feeling slightly bruised. Magnus looked at her and rolled his eyes.

'I figured Magnus was a little old fashioned, and besides, I have been Magnus for hundreds of years now. Its become tedious, so I decided to try something different… a little more modern.' He looked at her, she scrunched up her nose in disapproval.

'All the names you could have gone for and you went for _Marcus?! _You could have chosen anything!' A small laugh escaped her chapped lips. Resulting in a sharp pain shooting through her chest, she gasped.

Magnus was instantly at her side, 'Tess, I'm sorry, but I cant let you go.' And his fingers illuminated with blue sparks, tracing intricate patterns across her body. The magick holding her still, against her will, 'Magnus you bastard.' She hissed. He stepped back having healed her completely, his cat eyes hinting at guilt, sadness tilting them downwards. 'I can not loose you.' He whispered. 'you think you're the only one who has lost loved ones, think again.'

Tessa heaved herself up, still feeling heavy and bruised. She swung her legs over the side of the breakfast bar, and glared at him. 'You are a selfish motherfucker you know that? I begged you to let me die. And you didn't even have the respect to let me go.' Magnus flinched at her harsh words, his eyes fixated on the white kitchen floor tiles, shifting his weight from one foot to the other he mumbled apologetically.  
Tessa stared at him, his dark floppy hair falling into his luminous eyes, his posture slumped and awkward. Something had changed in him, his confidence clearly having fled him, his cocky remarks minimal. Time had worn him out, like water to rock. Or perhaps it was the pain of living alone, from first hand experience it was a living hell, an eternal abyss they both must suffer. Tessa eased herself off the kitchen side and gently caressed his face, lifting his chin so that she could drink in his exotic and beautifully structured face. Tilting her head forward and resting her forehead against his. 'What has this world done to us Magnus?' She whispered, her voice filled with desperation and pain, 'what has happened to you?' Her fingers grazing lightly across his cheek, he looked up at her from beneath his lashes, searching her face, the most tragic of all open books. His hand covered her own against his cheek, and he lightly squeezed her delicate fingers, before peeling them away from his face, and drawing her arms around his neck.

He held her.

The most desperate embrace. They clutched one another; silent sobs escaping from their heavy hearts, beating as one.


End file.
